Ranking the powers ( Biased List )
Now although we will all have different opinions on the powers and their various applications in our real life and thats what this list will be based on. There REAL LIFE applications / usefulness. NOTE: This list will only be on the powers in Series 1. All of this of course depends on the way people think and intend to live their lives. # Immortality. This is Nathans power throughout Series 1. Now I will be explaining why I believe this is the best power, now although if you're stuck in a situation where there is no escape it would be horrible. But I believe this is a well taken risk. First off, you could literally annoy someone for their entire lives and still live on. Second you could be an amazing soldier and excel in many things. You wouldn't ever have to fear anything or anyone and could take incredible risks and wake up in a few minutes. # Invisibility. This is Simons power throughout Series 1. Although you aren't immortal and cannot run blind into any situation, you could get into nearly anywhere and with the applications of thieving you would never have to work again and could easily get out of most situations without being the victim of any harm, you could also be and INCREDIBLE spy and get any information out of fellow co-workers or classmates and if you're a guy with little to no morals you could do what Simon was occasionally caught doing and begin to spy on people and even get a closer look under the clothes. Or an alternate career choice could be Hitman although that could be extremely hazardous to your health even with Superpowers since this doesn't grant you immortality. # Time Travel. This is Curtis' power in Series 1. Now this is almost the same as invisibility, you could easily win the lottery and live a life of leisure and know the outcome of any situation before other people have lived it. The only reason this is further down the list is that as far as we know Curtis couldn't control it and you could accidentally set in motion events that lead to your eventual demise. # Telepathy. This is Kelly's main power in Series 1. She does have the capability to know what most people are thinking and have the upper hand in most conversations and situations, and of course with this comes the potential for fame and fortune via stage performing although its a general opinion that people who are 'mind readers' are just conmen so you'd have to show a few people before its accepted you can read minds. You could also learn everyones deepest and darkest secrets allowing you to once again gain the upper hand in most situations. And the only hitch about this power is its limited use and potential unlike that of Charles Xavier in X-Men. # Instant Sexual Arousal. This is Alisha's main power in Series 1. Welcome to the bottom of the list, this is last but it could be very useful in making people jealous and in money making if you can get close enough to a major celebrity then you could gain some money as long as you're a woman. ( Or a man if you can make them love you ). Thanks for reading this list, if you disagree with my VERY biased list then please let me know why in the comments.